Obstacles
by anon1126
Summary: A two-shot about Weller and another agent. This is a take on the beginning if he was already in a relationship. May continue. WellerxOC
1. Chapter 1

Weller and Davis finished a major bust when a helicopter landed on the scene. An agent leaped out of the chopper and walked up to Davis, "Agent Davis?" she asked, unsure if she had the right person.

Willow nodded, "What's up?"

"You and Agent Weller are needed back in NYC," she stated, "There is a strange case waiting for you there. A team is waiting on you two to lead them," she informed Davis.

Willow nodded before yelling to Kurt, "Weller C'mon! We're headed back to the city for a case!"

Weller nodded as he he quickly finished giving report to the police taking over before he jogged lightly over to Davis and the other agent so they could leave.

They flew back to the city and were dropped off at a blacksite, "What do you think they have for us?" Davis asked once they were off the chopper and being led into the building.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders before responding, "I have no clue but I am a little irritated it's interfering with our plans," he added.

"This isn't the first time and it won't be the last that our job stops us from having dinner together," she sighed, "We'll just have to eat here while we work. We can make it romantic," she said with a smile before grabbing his hand.

He squeezed her hand before letting go as they reached the team, "What's going on?"

Agent Mayfair was there ready to give them report, "I'm glad we got you two here so fast. A strange duffle bag showed up in Times Square and when we opened it, a woman emerged. She is covered in fresh tattoos and according to our scans, she has no memory at all," she explained.

"So, why did you bring us in?" Weller asked.

Mayfair nodded, "I only needed you, Weller but I know you and Davis are a packaged deal. The woman has your name tattooed across her upper back. I'm going to show her to you and you can tell me if you know her because whoever sent her, knows you."

Davis wasn't a fan of Mayfair's dismissal of her as they moved further into the facility until they stopped in front of a glass window. They looked through and saw a naked woman, short black hair, their age, beautiful, completely covered in tattoos.

"Do you recognize her?" Mayfair asked, directing her question to both of them.

Willow answered first as she shook her head, "I've never seen her before. Kurt?"

Weller stared at the woman, looking for something to make her tattoo make sense but he also shook is head, "I don't know her either. Whoever did this obviously has a message for me. We need to get photos of all these tattoos to see if they mean anything," he added.

Mayfair nodded, "That's where she's headed next. You two can set up in the main office space. Feel free to head out of the night because we won't know anything else until morning."

The pair nodded before they walked away and began their own discussion, "I'm more confused about all of this then when we arrived," Willow revealed.

Weller nodded, "We'll just have to see if we can get her to remember anything or at the least find out what those tattoos mean," he replied before changing the subject, "Do you want to grab dinner now?"

Willow shook her head, "Wanna get a room and order room service? I have to admit, I'm pretty beat after our case earlier and this."

Weller nodded as he wrapped her arm around her shoulders making their way to the exit, "I'm fine with that. Any preferences?"

Willow shook her head, "As long as you're there, I don't care. Just don't let me fall asleep on the way there," she joked.

Weller smiled as they got into a company vehicle and headed to a Hilton in town where they got set up.

"Here's a menu," he said as Willow hopped onto the bed, stripped down to her tanktop and underwear, "Pick out anything you're in the mood for."

Willow smiled as she flipped through the menu to decide on the perfect meal after the day they'd had, "Order me a grilled cheese with ranch fries," she finally decided causing him to roll his eyes.

"You're lucky we have to work out so much because you're food choices are not healthy," he laughed before he picked up the phone and put in the order. Once he hung up, he stood and climbed onto the bed next to Willow, "They said it'll be twenty-five minutes."

Willow placed her finger to the middle of his chest, "That's perfect because I have a few things I wanted to talk about."

"That doesn't sound good," he replied, taking her hand in his.

Willow smiled, "It's not bad just necessary. How long have we been together, Babe?" she asked.

He looked down at her before placing a soft kiss on her forehead, "Two years, why?" the nervousness evident in his tone.

Willow shook her head, "You don't have to get so panicked. I just wanted to point out that we've been together for a while and I am getting older. I don't want to miss the opportunity to take this another step further."

Kurt nodded, unsure of where she was going, "I needed you to be a little more clear for me," he whispered, placing his hand onto her hip.

"I want to stop taking my birth control but I don't want to do that without talking to you," she replied, "I'm thirty so I feel like I need to do this or at least not prevent it because each passing year will make it more unlikely," she explained, looking down from her deep revelation.

Kurt sat up in the bed and thought quietly. Willow could tell he was deep in his mind, turning over the proposal she'd just made.

Willow knew he wouldn't jump at the idea but she hadn't expected him to be speechless, "You don't have to say anything tonight. I just wanted to put it out there because I'm ready for the next phase of my life. I'm sorry if I ruined the mood," she revealed before there was a knock at the door.

Willow got up from the bed and opened the door to see their food was there. She ushered the man in and got their food from the cart before he disappeared and she was left with Kurt, still filling the room with uncomfortable silence.

"Come eat and forget about everything I said," Willow stated, a little upset by his reaction.

Weller stood from the bed and came to sit across from her, his grilled chicken steaming from his plate. He reached across the table and grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry for my silence. I was surprised because you've never mentioned children and with our work, I know I'd worry about you all the time," he admitted.

"I wouldn't stay out in the field," she replied, "I would never want you to worry unnecessarily."

"Will, I love you so much," Kurt answered, "We should start trying, well at least not preventing. I don't want to try too seriously because this new case could take us to places we've never been and this is selfish but I need you out there with me," he admitted.

Willow nodded, "I am happy with that plan," she smiled as she began to eat her dinner, "Maybe once you knock me up, you won't judge me as much for my food choices," she joked.

Weller shook his head, "I will judge you more, Sweetheart because my baby will also be affected by your choices."


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later, the work they were involved in had become more and more dangerous. Willow was in the office, helping Patterson track the rest of the team. They had gotten themselves into a mess following the tattoos to a criminal, hold up in the woods and guarded by men.

"Their comms aren't working in there," Patterson announced as Willow pulled out her cell phone and dialed Weller.

"Weller," he answered, thankfully quiet in the background and not gunfire.

"You guys are surrounded," Willow informed him, "I'm coming in with a team to help you from the other side."

"No, you can't risk anymore agents on this mission," he replied, "I think we can figure this out and get out safely. I'll call you back if that changes," he hung up the call leaving Willow feeling strangely.

All of her and Weller's interactions had been strange since Jane Doe showed up. She sat down at her desk and looked at the computer desk, watching their signals on the screen. "He doesn't want help," Willow stated.

Patterson frowned, "I think that's a mistake but he's the boss. Jane should be able to hold her own and not cause any unnecessary risk."

Willow frowned at Jane's name. She sat in her seat without moving until the team returned safely and walked in with the prisoner. Willow stood and grabbed Weller's elbow, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

He nodded, a strange look crossing his face, as he followed her into one of the conference rooms, "What's going on?" he asked.

"Are you falling for Jane?" Willow asked bluntly, "You've been extremely distant over the last few weeks after we decided to advance our relationship. If you want to explore the potential for you two, I understand but I'd rather know now," she finished, keeping a straight face even though her heart was breaking inside.

Kurt grasped her face with both of his hands, "What are you talking about? She is a childhood friend of mine but I'm not interested in her that way. I would never betray you like that," he explained.

Willow pulled back, shaking her head, "Kurt, I've seen the way you look at her and it's the same look you used to have for me when we first started working together. I'm not upset with you, I just want you to be honest with me."

"I am not attracted to her and I'm so sorry if I've gotten so caught up in this case that I made you think I was," he stated, "You're the girl for me. You're the one I want to start a family with and grow old with. Let's take the night off and spend some time together," he suggested, reaching out for her to take his hand.

Willow wanted to believe him but she still had a pit in her stomach, eating away at her, but she reached for his hand and nodded, "Kurt, please don't hurt me. If you feel like you might just do it as quickly as possible."

He shook his head again, "I love you, Willow. Trust me."

The End


End file.
